1. Field
The disclosed concept relates generally to electrical switching apparatus and, more particularly, to electrical switching apparatus such as, for example, rocker switches. The disclosed concept also relates to actuator subassemblies for rocker switches.
2. Background Information
Rocker switches are generally old and well known in the art. As shown in FIG. 1, a rocker switch 2 generally includes a housing 4 and an actuator, such as the pivotal button or operating member 6, shown, which can be actuated from the exterior of the housing 4. The housing 4 is typically made from a non-conductive material, such as a heat-resistant plastic, and is structured to define a cavity 8. At the base 10 of the housing 4 are a plurality of terminals (e.g., the rocker switch 2 of FIG. 1 has first, second and third terminals 12, 14, 16). Typically, the first and third terminals 12, 16 are load terminals and the second or middle terminal 14 is the line terminal. Each terminal 12, 14, 16 extends from outside the housing 4 into the cavity 8. At least one of the terminals 12, 14, 16 is electrically connected to a stationary contact disposed within the housing cavity 8. In the example of FIG. 1, one stationary contact 18 is coupled to first terminal 12 and a second stationary contact 20 is coupled to third terminal 16. Movable contacts 22, 24 coupled to opposite ends of a shaped member, such as the deflective conductor 26, shown, are structured to engage the respective stationary contacts 18, 20.
The profile of the deflective conductor 26 dictates the operating characteristics (e.g., without limitation, type of action, such as, momentary or sustained; number and location of positions of the operating member; operating forces) of the rocker switch 2. Specifically, the operating member 6 includes a spring 28 adapted to push on a plunger 30 which, in turn, slides over the surface of the shaped member 26 as the operating member 6 is moved, in order to, for example, open and close the electrical contacts 20, 24 or 18, 22 (e.g., stationary contact 18 and movable contact 22 of FIG. 1 are closed, while contacts 20, 24 are open).
It is sometimes desirable to change one or more of these operating characteristics, for example, after the rocker switch 2 has been assembled and installed into the final product. Under such circumstances, it is preferable to accomplish this object relatively quickly and easily, without entirely disassembling the product and/or replacing a substantial portion of the entire rocker switch 2. However, when modifying the rocker switch 2 to change the operating characteristics thereof, it is necessary to consider and accommodate the accumulation or “stack up” of dimensional tolerance variations among the various assembled components of the rocker switch 2, so that it is ensured the switch 2 will continue to operate properly.
It is also desirable that the internal components (e.g., without limitation, shaped member 26; spring 28; plunger 30) of the rocker switch 2 be relatively small such that they occupy relatively little space within the rocker switch housing 4. Among other reasons, this is important because it ensures that there will be sufficient space within the housing 4 to allow for a lighting element (e.g., without limitation, light pipe(s)) (not shown in the example of FIG. 1) to illuminate the entire operating member 6 of the rocker switch 2.
There is, therefore, room for improvement in rocker switches and in actuator subassemblies therefor.